


Remember Me

by Bryman



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryman/pseuds/Bryman
Summary: Traverse town. A place where people with nowhere to go end up. A town nestled between light and dark. A sleepy place for the weary and worn.Roxas awakens from a terrible dream. Xion wakes as well and the two find themselves discussing things that otherwise might have gone unsaid.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dan (Thank you for pushing me in my writing endeavors)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dan+%28Thank+you+for+pushing+me+in+my+writing+endeavors%29).

“Stop!” Roxas yelled. He tried to move and still found himself unable to. He felt bound by a force he couldn’t see. That didn’t bother him nearly as much as the scene unfolding before him.

Flame tore through the air, searing unseen atmosphere. The shrill ring of metal ripping across metal assaulted his ears as Xion blocked one of Axel’s thrown weapons and sent it careening off toward one of the tall buildings rising above them. Before it crashed into the structure, it evaporated with sparks of fire and reappeared within Axel’s outstretched hand.

“Please!” Roxas was begging. But neither of his friends stopped. Perhaps they couldn’t even hear him. The idea made him feel…

Streaks of something wet trickled down his cheeks, surprising him. He tore his gaze away from the fight and looked up, catching more of it in one of his eyes. Thunder grumbled, shaking the air and his eyes fell back to his friends.

“Why…” He couldn’t keep the grief from his voice. They were friends. They shouldn’t be fighting. He should be able to do something! Anything! So why!?

A sound like a hundred crashes of thunder boomed out in the moment Axel and Xion closed the dis-tance between one another, weapons clashing viciously. There was a flash of white as Roxas shouted, desperation filling his empty chest. The cold sting of rain began to burn against his skin. Xion locked eyes with him from where she now lay. A single tear fell from her eye as she faded into shards of shim-mering light.

“Xion!” Roxas shot up, gasping as his hand grasped ahead of him, vainly reaching for something that wasn’t there. His hand hovered there as his eyes adjusted to the dark room.

He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep. But memories rushed back to him as he sat there. His hand slowly fell to his lap as his breathing returned to normal and his memory settled. One in particular returned;

_“And so, the two of you are here recovering after a nasty battle with a heartless,” Axel said, a sly smile dancing across his face._

_“But we’re fine. It wasn’t that bad,” said Xion, cocking her head. Roxas had started smiling, too, however._

_“Roxas here gets it.”_

_“Gets what?” she asked._

_“Axel fibbed for us. It’ll be like another day off!”_

They had taken a few minutes to assure Xion that everyone else skipped work sometimes and that lying to Saix wasn’t really all that bad. After, they settled in to eat snacks and talk the night away. It had been fun. At some point, they’d all fallen asleep.

Axel was snoozing on the couch across from the armchair Roxas was in. Xion was curled up on the floor in front of her own. She stirred as he examined his surroundings and her messy head of hair poked up from the blanket draped over her.

“Roxas?” she asked, head turning to him. Her eyes were narrowed sleepily, but her brows were furrowed.

“Hey. Sorry if I woke you,” he said, running a hand through his hair. She shook her head and sat up in full, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When her fists came away, they were inquisitive.

“You called out my name. What’s wrong?”

“Just a bad dream. Reliving the past. When you and Axel…”

Her mouth made an ‘o’ as she pieced together what he meant and averted her gaze. Should he have kept that to himself? Bringing up the past like that felt awkward for him so how must she feel? 

“Think of our shells. The ones we gathered for each other,” she said suddenly. Roxas raised an eyebrow.  
“Why?”

“Balance out a bad memory with a good one.”

Roxas breathed a laugh. But he did so and found himself settling down. Those shells. Xion gather-ing them. Leaving them at his bed and sitting beside him. Xion, staying close by.

“Can I ask you something?”

Roxas looked away from the dying embers of the fireplace and back at her. She was looking at him again, face much more serious.

“What’s up?”

“Does the fact that we can’t remember our pasts bother you?”

Roxas thought for a second. “Sure it does.”

“Right? It should. But I’m not sure if it bothers me.”

Roxas frowned. The natural answer to that had been yes. But he thought he knew where Xion was coming from, too.  
“Like, how can something you don’t or can’t think about bother you,” he said.

Xion nodded. Roxas folded his arms across his chest. Xion shifted to her knees and gathered the blanket around her before leaning back against the fireplace.

“I think, even if we can’t remember them, we do know we have memories of our past somewhere. Locked away. Maybe not within us, but in others.”

Roxas let her words sink in. It made as much sense as anything else that he’d thought of. And her way of putting it was… poetic. But he’d settled his thoughts on the matter.

“I don’t think it matters. The past. I don’t care who or what I was before this. All that matters now is you and Axel.”

“I feel the same way. But I am a little curious. Aren’t you curious?”

“I dunno. It all seems like such a hassle. All of it. We really should just leave and live somewhere together. Just us three.”

“Kind of like how we are now,” Xion giggled. “Warm and happy. You make me happy Roxas.”

She said it so easily. Roxas’s stomach did a neat flip as he processed that. “You make me happy, too. I think I’m happiest when I’m around you.”

There was a pause. It felt odd to be talking about feelings, given their circumstances. But it felt right. ‘Felt’. But happy was the only way to describe being around Xion. For a moment, he felt like he had a heart. What else could sway him in such an unfamiliar way into his next rambling?

“I asked Axel about something once. About love. And he told me it was a strong feeling. That it was when you felt like someone was special to you.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “I’ve had some time to think about it. And I think I understand it better now.” He stopped when he noticed Xion. Her pale skin had flushed red, even in the dim light of the room. Roxas grew tense and scrambled to the floor beside her.

“Hey! Are you okay?” he said, peering closer at her. She shrunk in a bit, but nodded.

“Yeah. I was just surprised.”

“Are you sure? Do you feel sick? Tired? Do you want to go back to sleep?”

He watched Xion’s face return to normal, slowly, and felt a bit of tension leave his body. He relaxed and sat down in front of her. She was staring at him, unblinking with her lips parted slightly. The embers within the fireplace made her blue eyes churn. Like ocean waves at night.

“Roxas. Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t forget me. If I go away.”

Roxas’s throat tightened. “I don’t plan on it. But if,” she pleaded, “if I leave. If we have to say goodbye.”

He watched her fidget and frowned. “Xion.”

“Promise me.”

Finally, Roxas nodded. She nodded back, though she didn’t seem any less agitated. And then she perked up, head tilted, her eyes focusing on something behind him. “What is that?”

Roxas turned around. His first thought was heartless. But that wasn’t right. This thing didn’t fit the bill. It was chubby, for one, and colorful. Not like heartless he’d seen before. An unfamiliar symbol was colored into it. Like an ornate heart with wings coming off of it.

“I dunno. Traverse Town is an odd place,” he said, watching it sniff about.

“It’s kinda cute,” Xion said. Roxas looked sidelong at her. Her eyes were wide and a smile tugged at the sides of her mouth. Any sign of worry was gone from her. He relaxed.

“Come here, kitty,” Xion cooed. The thing perked up and looked over at her. It cocked its head once and then bounded across the room to them.

It didn’t hesitate for a second when it climbed into her lap, causing Xion to huff as it settled into her lap. Roxas chuckled and rested himself against the fireplace next to her. Xion joined in his laughter as it purred.

Silence passed throughout the room again. Roxas watched Xion stroking the cat in something like a trance. Xion smiled down at it the whole time. His eyes felt heavy.

“This feels like a dream,” Xion said.

“Yeah.”

Roxas felt his nonexistent heart stop as Xion rested her head against his shoulder. He slowed his breathing, afraid movement would cause her to push away. He felt whole. Happiness had been right, but now felt too simple. There was no word he knew to describe this moment.

“Roxas.”

“Yeah?” 

Xion drew in closer, shifting to get comfortable. The effect was dizzying.

“You’re my someone special.”

Roxas breathed out slowly and closed his eyes. A smile played off his lips as he freed his arm and set it around Xion’s shoulders. He squeezed her closer to him. He felt very tired.

“And you’re mine.”

“Don’t forget. Remember.”

**You lazy bum…**

“Yes… Remember…” But he was drifting off. Far away. His mind gave in to sleep and all was black.

**So… ra…**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas groaned, arm coming down across his face to block out the morning sun assaulting him through his own window. He lay there for another minute before heaving a sigh and sitting up. He looked out across the town, taking in the morning sights. His mind, however, lingered on that dream…

“Another dream about him…” It was starting to wear on him. But this was no time to think too hard about it. Hayner, Pence, and Olette would be waiting for him. They had a project to finish for school.

He was dressed in a flash, wide awake. He thought briefly again of the boy from his dreams. He knew him well by now. With his blue eyes and black hair… No. Brown hair. A trickle on his face surprised him and he brought his hand up to wipe away the inexplicable tear. Weird.

He opened his front door and smiled up at the sky. Ever twilight. He’d make the best of today.  
Summer vacation was almost over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote for a Rokushi fanzine called "I'll See You Again" that is finally on it's way out to people. Go and check out the amazing people who contributed in this incredible collaboration at @RokushiZine on twitter!


End file.
